How far would you go?
by Speedy21331
Summary: Two lovers caught in a never-ending war, one is struck down by an evil Shaman, while the other will stop at nothing to keep her safe. (Double Futa, F/F, don't like, don't read obviously.)
1. Chapter 1

**How far would you go?**

The Commander picks up the table as if it's weightless, throwing it across the Hall with little effort while her soldiers, servants, and friends alike swiftly move out of the way. Her fist collides with the solid rock wall behind her, and to everyone's surprise, the place she hit crumbles beneath it, "I almost lost her!" The voice echoes out across the valley where her Garrison holds her territory, the people around her lost for words at seeing their Commander like this. Her hands unclench but her voice holds the steel of obedience, "You." She begins doing what she does best, leading her people, "Go get me every single person who went on that mission with her, and you." The fire in her eyes and anger in her voice never leaves, but it is tamed... barely, "Go to Belithiri and tell her of what has happened, she is to immediately begin researching some sort of counter curse, or antidote, whichever will do the trick. And now you," The anger subsides only a little, her voice molded to fit who she is speaking to, "I need you to go tend to her, any wound she might have I want it gone, any cloud of despair I want it wiped away, I have to go to the sight of the incident." Her strong body holds the heavy armor she always wears, helmet cast aside in her rage, the gold and blue's highlighting her maroon hair beautifully. The sharp edge of her jaw is clenched tightly as her mind tries to calm her heart down. Emerald eyes look around the room slowly, the rest of her people who have not been given orders stand frozen. They have never seen their Commander like this, so distraught, so completely livid, even when she started in the military as a young soldier her companions hadn't so much as heard her raise her voice outside of battle. Tiriari was her name, and she was deadly, those maroon tresses flowing around her face as she turns for the door, "Aye Commander! Wait!" The voice in question belongs to one of her advisors and long time friend Kuroku, a large troll who lumbers up to her without hesitation. Even in her immense anger, those emerald eyes soften further, his hand lifting to rest heavily on her shoulder as they speak quietly. Handing her a bottle she would nod and throw it back, the contents gone in seconds. Coughing lightly she turns to face everyone again, her demeanor less stiff, "I'm sorry I lost it, everyone, Adrienne's been hurt, as you all know from me carrying her to the medical ward. I am going to find out exactly what happened. I wish you all to continue your work, and should she or Duvaine need anything it must be given straight away, take what gold and supplies you may need to get it." At her name leaving the Commander's lips, the Priest snaps to attention, moving to walk out of the Town Hall by her side, "What did he give you? You know I don't like when you take those things, you don't need them, and Adrienne doesn't-..." With a wave of her hand, Tiriari silences the other woman, "It was just a potion to help me focus so I don't lose my shit on some poor bystander." The Commander starts heading for the gates, but a hand on her shoulder again holds her back, "You won't go see her?" She questions, her lips pulling into a frown. Tiriari shakes her head slowly, "Not like this, I can hardly control myself, I can feel the power coursing through my fingertips. She is already stressed enough, I don't need to add to it, send her my love, and take good care of her please." Duvaine pulls her into a tight hug, feeling it be returned immediately. They never knew if something would happen in this war-ridden world, better to be safe than sorry. The Priest nods and turns to head to the Medical ward while Tiri turns the opposite way and heads out of the gates, with one last look Du would whisper, "Be careful, sister."

Duvaine makes her way up the steps, three flights later and she's at the top, knowing she could have used the elevator, but she didn't get her figure by being lazy. Her black and white robes flow gracefully behind her as she approaches the only door on this floor, the room reserved for the Commander or her family. Pressing the wood open she would gasp at the sight, the Monk lay still on a bed against the far wall. Upon hearing the priests intake of breath the woman on the bed would begin feeling around, her expression sad, "Who-who is there?" She tentatively asks as she sits up, Duvaine is quick to respond, "It's me Adrienne, Duvaine." The woman stops feeling around, eyes watering but she is quick to squeeze them shut. The Priest approaches slowly, a frown reappearing on her lips as she looks the other woman over. Her normally jet black hair is now a snowy white, not that she couldn't pull it off, but under the circumstances, it's quite the alarming change. When her eyes open again they are also white, not the normal emerald of all Blood Elven kind. Her body is the figure of poise, toned but by no means bulky, gentle curves hidden by the hospital gown. Adrienne panics a bit when it's silent again and begins groping around her again, "Did you leave? I can't... I can't see anything..." She stammers, her chest heaving as she lets out a quiet sob, "They took... they took my sight!" She cries out, Duvaine is swift to move to her and hold her gently, letting the girl cry against her shoulder, "Shhhh, it's alright baby, we will figure this out, can you tell me anything that happened?" The Monk shakes her head, bottom lip trembling as she tries to speak but her words are covered with small whimpers, trying her best to calm herself down, "It's okay Adri, you just relax, Tiri's going to take care of all of this okay?" When the words leave her lips she knows she shouldn't have phrased it that way, "N-no! Where is she going? Is she here?" Her panic multiplies as she tries to find her way to the edge of the bed, "You know you can't go anywhere right now Adrienne, don't force me to put you to sleep." The Monk has seemingly blocked her out, gripping the end of the bed she slowly tries to put her battered and bruised legs down. Duvaine sighs softly, "I'm sorry Adri." Is all she whispers before her hand rests on her forehead, a shot of yellow light pressing from her palm and into the Monk's eyes. She goes limp, caught by the priest who carefully tucks her back into bed, "Oh Tiri, what are we going to do?" Her voice is still soft, afraid to wake the sleeping woman


	2. Chapter 2

A heavy stride is heard as a Sapphire Panther steps first from the portal, it's rider daring to come onto the battlefield without her helmet. Although both sides have retreated, there is no doubt there could be stragglers, danger lurking around every corner. Snapping the reigns the animal would take off at a dead sprint, reaching the destination within seconds. Stopping the animal she would step down, a gentle hand running over it's head to emit a soft purr, "Let's see what we have here." Looking over the farm it would be in ruin, completely taken by the rages of war, flames still holding onto the windmills propeller, but otherwise that area is intact. The silo behind the farm lost a good chunk of the wall, and the Commander goes to investigate, her hand brushing the cleanly cut stone with a frown, "What did this? Surely it couldn't have been the power of the Alliance." Turning she bumps right into the snout of her companion, letting out a small laugh, her first of the day, "Sorry, didn't know you were coming." It tilts it's head and kneels to allow her to get back on, the woman does so and moves towards where the map shows some sort of blacksmith. It seems the hatred didn't wash over this place, either completely missing it in trying to raid the gold mine, or the fighting didn't happen here. She investigates regardless, moving into the building quietly so as not to disturb anyone that may be there. Her frown deepens as she moves around the fire, finding Iron Horde weapons half forged, some attempts at repair obvious. Grabbing up an axe she growls, squeezing the hilt so tightly it bends in her grip, and then she hears a crack behind her. Knowing he has been found out when the elves ears twitch the Orc attempts to charge, roaring as he brings down a heavy sword at the woman. Slamming it straight down she is gone in an instant, the sword crashing into the wood below it. He feels the weight of an axe slam into the back of his knees, crumpling to the floor with a loud 'THUD'! Tiriari is on top of him within moments, gripping is braid and lifting his head only to slam it back into the wood floor, her plate boot pressing to the back of his neck, hand lifting to bind his hands with powers he could not understand, "Why is a Fel Horde imbecile bothering with miniscule repairs on a battleground long retreated from?" She spits in fluent Orcish, the axe blade scraping menacingly above his fingers. He screeches, foam created at the sides of his mouth as his eyes try to meet his conqueror, "You have no right to come here! We beat back the other elves! Just because you can beat one doesn't mean you will beat those who come! They come!" She lifts the axe and slams it down, two of his fingers suddenly taken from his hand. He screams this time without malice purely pain, he turns his head sideways to slam it into the wood himself trying not to think about what just happened, "I'm not in the mood to play your stupid games, tell me what you are doing in Arathi Basin, now." The axe rests against his wrist now and his eyes show a broken orc, "Chieftain Deadeye sent us, he said we must continue to grow, continue to conquer, and he will not stop until all fall to the might of the Iron Horde!" With a swift kick to his head, he is out cold, the woman growling as she puts her hands where she just kicked, "Show me, show me what he knows!" Her hand glows green, the dark magic causing him to shake violently as she watches through his eyes what unfolded right there at the blacksmith. There she was, the love of her life, fighting to stay alive, fighting to keep her comrades alive, fear never showing on her determined face. Keeping the memory on Adrienne she would watch as they push back the Iron Horde, taking out orc after orc as they poured from a black portal onto the battlefield. The Horde and Alliance forget their fight for a moment and work together to continue pressing them back, though the multiplying numbers falling from the portal quickly push them down the road. The farm comes into sight as she takes the orcs body forward, following them to where they are pushed. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a Shaman, a well geared one at that, coming from the shadows behind them, "That sneak! Adrienne move!" She cries out, but she knows it's a lost cause, the vision only a memory. His approach isn't seen by any until it's too late, a beam of fel magic shooting straight from the sky, into Adrienne and the Human Alliance healer. Writhing in agony they collapse to the ground, clutching their chests until a white light emerges from it, tearing out of their bodies and disappearing into the sky along with the dark magic. They both collapse to the ground, the others feel the healing stop, and turn to scoop both of their limp bodies up in retreat. The Shaman's spiky armor does little to hide his orc form, but the wolf mask completely conceals it's face, the only distinct marking a dark tattoo down his arm of a serpent coiling a blade much like the one Kilrogg has around his neck. The Shaman turns menacingly, looking right back into the orcs eyes, his hands reaching up to point at the orc she uses, the others charging at him. Tiri's hand jerks back from the orc's head, her anger overtaking her as he opens his eyes and howls, one last attempt to grab at her fails as his head rolls to a stop beside the broken and melted weapons. Dropping the axe she runs out of the building, right past her mount who obediently follows, but she does not ride him. Instead she sprints all the way to where her love fell, knees hitting the ground as she shoves her fingers into the dirt. A single tear escapes from her eye as she looks up, "I'm sorry Adri... I'm so sorry..." looking around she swears she saw the Shaman, felt him here, "I'm going to destroy you!" She screams out in anger, more tears falling down her cheeks and into the soft dirt. The ground lights up around her, the woman letting the magic she wields run rampant in sparks of light, ribbons curling around her body in a wide circle. The silence is eery as she kneels there with this magic, flashes of Adrienne falling tormenting her mind. A soft noise comes from the wreckage around her, but she doesn't react. Her despair at almost losing her love keeps her body still, though she does not cry as before, completely silent. Another noise and a gentle call causes her to look up, a human coming from around the mutilated barn, his approach is slow, unalarming, but cautious. He stops outside of Tiri's sphere of magic, kneeling down where the other large scorch mark is to press his hand to the dirt. His other hand lifts and swipes away tears that dare taint his cheek, his hunched body suddenly lurching forward as his hand hides his face completely, the man broken and sobbing just like she is, "D-did..." He speaks in common, her ears coming alert as she translates in her mind, "Did yours survive?" He asks her gently, the elf looks up to stare directly at him, her magic disappears as she reels in her emotions. Any other time this human would already have a sword upon him, they would already be in the heat of battle, but something in his voice when he asks stops her, "She did, yours?" Her voice is filled with compassion, but his choking cries are all the answer she needs. "We usually look to the light, but she was my wife, I find I have no heart left to hold the light in. I am completely lost without her." Already kneeling Tiriari would begin a gentle incantation the man starts a little but he does not stop her, more than ready to take the blow he believes her to be casting. Instead, the ribbons that once flew around her unroll again, moving too slowly roll in a sphere around him, his chest only heaving more as he sobs once again, her kindness causing him to fall apart. The ribbons heal his ailments, but also wrap him in a warmth unmatched as it holds him close. His wife appears in a form made by the light, walking towards him in silence. Tiriari stands, the Human scrambling up as well to look to his lost love then to the elven woman, his hand clenches in a fist and pounds to his chest in a form of respect, "Thank you, Commander." To hear him say such a high ranking, and in her language nonetheless touches her heart, she nods firmly, turns to walk away and let them have their moments, precious as they are.


	3. Chapter 3

The Garrison is quiet without news of their Commander, her whereabouts unknown for the past few hours which is highly unusual, it must go with the day. Adrienne has risen from her bed, merely sitting up of course, per doctors orders. She questions the Priest of Tiriari's whereabouts, but not even she knew where her twin had gone to. "We've already had the soldiers from your mission delivered as requested, they drink, eat, and are content. We all assumed she would arrive back shortly to question them as she saw fit." The gorgeous Monk with a face so kind would let a deep frown mar it, "And the scout said all they could find in Arathi was a dead orc and the footprints of a human following hers." It was her third time asking, and she knew, but she doesn't believe it. Her love, although soft-hearted and merciful was never known to fraternize with the Alliance, "It was the mark of the lion in each footfall, there were times when the steps mingled, but not in a battle way, the scout was sure of it." Having had all of her wounds fully mended in this time Duvaine and Adri had been working on her getting up and walking with a guide. Never one to be on bed rest long, the Monk would have already fashioned a stick to help her should no one be available. Getting herself through the obstacles of the room she would be getting faster, asking the Priest to move things around so she can go again. A few hours even after that conversation and nightfall came, no word nor hide of the Commander still, and Adrienne was getting upset. Restless didn't even begin to describe it, the Monk once again getting up to attempt to go find the woman herself. Of course, Duvaine only allowed her so much leeway, "You cannot go out there on your own, and I will not accompany you, especially not against my sister's orders." After a frustrating argument with the woman again neither one moved, the Priest finally sighing, "Okay if she isn't back in the morning we will both go search for her, okay? Now get back in bed." The compromise is taken, Adri scooting back to her bed and Duvaine moving to help her crawl in to sit on the edge. A knock on the door interrupts their happenings, and the Priest moves to open it. The woman who enters has a menacing dark aura, silky purple robes clinging to her while her headpiece screams 'Warlock', even so, she was welcomed here, "Belle, good to see you have come from your cave, do you have anything?" Duvaine only teases, the woman giving her a light smack on the arm, "Unless I see the curse myself I am just throwing guesses to the wind right now, but I've got a few questions for our precious Adrienne." The Monk can't help but smile, everyone in the Garrison more than welcomed her when she came, and with her kindness, she found a place in their hearts too. The admonition from the normally stoic and quiet Warlock a reminder that she is in good hands. "And what of Tiri?" Belle hesitates, she can feel her picking out her words carefully, "The stone was held twice but never used, the piece of her soul is still intact. Much to everyone's relief, nothing has been delivered since she's left, but no one has seen her in any of the cities our scouts have checked." Moving to the bed she sits along the side next to the other woman, "I've heard you aren't eating, I know you are worried just like the rest of us, but you cannot let yourself fade, she will be most upset with us if she finds out we didn't make you eat something." A warm bowl is pressed into Adrienne's hand, "Broth, just drink it for me as we speak." Reluctantly she would bring the bowl up to her lips, sipping slowly with a small hum. A caring hand rests on her thigh, and though it's from one of the most terrifying women in the Garrison, she doesn't pull away, knowing she is safe with them. "What are these questions you have?" Another sip from her bowl is taken, her stomach feeling a small relief. The questions that come from the Warlock feel endless, from the colors around her when the spell was cast, to the movements the caster had made, the words he said, and the happenings of it all. She patiently answers them all up to when she passed out, and just as Belle is about to leave the horns sound out, signifying the return of the Commander. Adri's long ears stand at attention, Duvaine and Belle move to the window to look down on the town, "Oh she is going to take forever to get in here, I will see if she has more information for me in the morning, Goodnight Ladies." She bids them, heading back to her books to find anything she can with the information she's already gathered. Duvaine is mostly quiet until the Monks look of curiosity is obvious, "She is being stopped by almost everyone, serves her right for going off like that, she had us all worried." She speaks the second half quietly, her own stress finally showing, but a small giggle proves that she was heard regardless of her whisper, "They are all crowded around her, aren't they?" The priest chuckles softly, looking to the giddy Monk as she lets her excitement show a bit, "Of course they are, after the rage they witnessed and her being gone so long without a word, I believe they were probably as worried as you and I."

Shuffling through the crowd she would allow comforting words from her lips, letting everyone know she is okay. Stopping only once to make a special request with the chef when he approaches her, she would begin shuffling again. Finally, she makes it to the Town Hall, needing to take care of one more thing before she is to see her love. The soldiers she had asked for were dutifully delivered, all sitting around a new long table and eating to their heart's content. It made her stomach roll, the happenings of the day catching up to her as the delicious scent of meat catches her nose. Each of them immediately stops talking upon her approach, standing and saluting without pause. She waves her hand out and they relax, but do not sit, "I called you all here to question you, but I think Belithiri is the one who will need you most, come with me." She turns towards the back of the Hall, one of the side rooms carved out into the mountain and much larger than the others. She knocks on the hidden door and it slides open without hesitation. Moving inside she would embrace the woman, Belle's hand coming up to clutch her cousin's shoulder, they speak quietly, but it ends with a smile and a kiss on the Commanders cheek. Turning to the men she gestures to the rounder table set inside the room, "You will answer anything she has, then you may do as you please, stay or leave. You are all welcome here and should you want anything you only need ask." Moving past their salutes she would head straight for the Medical Ward, the anxiousness in her chest grows.

Once the elevator reaches the top she moves inside, legs feeling heavy as she moves out of the doors and towards the only other one. Her knuckles wrap gently and it opens of its own accord, "After she threw the table everyone was frozen! It was kind of comical honestly, they were like statues!" The women laugh and it brings a smile to her face, "You aren't supposed to tease me about my temper anymore Du!" She says with a smirk, the Priest jumping up and near barreling into her twin, "You idiot! You can't just go disappearing like that!" Her eyes tear up but she is swift to blink them back, "I'm alright Du, just relax, don't cry, there have been far too many tears today." Her gloved hand gently pulls her close, another hug commencing before she speaks again, "Go on, go get some food and some rest, we can speak more in the morning." With a nod the Priest turns to leave, taking one last look at her sister before shutting the door. Adrienne's patience is tried as the Commander looks her over, her voice soft, "I missed you." Instead of a response she suddenly feels her top half being taken over by a hug, kisses pressed gently to her face while she tries to return them, "I missed you too." The voice of her love is gentle as well, it's only used for her, and she cherishes it. Her hands press to the straps of her armor, even in her blind state she has done this enough to know where to press, what to pull, and when to let the hard armor fall to the ground. Tiri doesn't pull away as her armor is discarded the ground, kisses sliding down the Monk's neck and across her covered shoulder. Once Adri gets to the clasp to drop her lower armor the Paladin would stop her hands, "I was told you didn't eat." She speaks softly against her neck, breathing deeply to take in her scent. The hands open and press her fingers between the Commanders, holding both hands tightly as her face now rests against the other woman's black undershirt, "I didn't want to eat without you, I know how you are, I know you didn't eat anything while you were gone, what were you even doing?" Before Tiri can answer there is a soft knock on the door. Releasing the Monk's hands she would turn and open it, taking the offered cart with a small thank you and a tip was given. Closing the door she would wheel the delicious smelling foods up to the bed, "We can speak of it while we eat, now what would you like? I ordered some of your favorites." The cart would hold foods from where Adrienne grew up, the chef happily preparing them whenever requested. Each dish held a different Way behind them, the charbroiled tiger steak holding strength, the wildfowl roast holding stamina, the swirling mist soup holds intellect, the shrimp dumplings hold spirit, the valley stir-fry holds agility, and the rice pudding and Pan de Fruta hold nothing but sweetness for dessert. Cutting a little of each Tiri would make a plate, reaching carefully to grasp her loves hand, she gently puts the plate in it and hands her some silverware in the other. Making her own plate now she would sit upon the bed beside Adri, "They said you were going to scold them if I didn't eat, but it was my own choice." She says, an attempt at a pout shot in the direction of the weight, a light kiss is pressed to the pout a moment later, "Oh come now, they know better, and so do you, I know how stubborn all of the women around me are, they probably just said it to get you to eat something." She laughs softly, joined by the Monk. When it dies down they eat, slowly Adrienne finds each food on her plate and brings it to her lips, Tiri eating even slower as she talks of what has happened in the day.

By the end of the story their plates are empty and their stomachs full, the cart was taken away, but not before one last strawberry pan is given to Adrienne. "You did that for him? Oh Tiri, your kindness is never-ending when you put your mind to it." She leans over and reaches for the Commander's face, finding it and gently pressing a kiss to her lips, "You know the only reason I'm like this is because of you. You make me a better person beautiful, and I can't ever touch on how happy I am when I'm with you." She speaks from the heart, the Monk tilting her head to take her lips in a heavier kiss, pressing her advantage on the Paladin. They wind up laying down with Adrienne resting her torso on top of Tiri's, the woman's arm wraps around the Monk to gently caress her back. A shiver runs through her and she cuddles in close, the kiss broke to do so, "We must calm down Tiri, you've been working so hard I can't imagine how tired you must be." The Paladin chuckles knowing Adrienne only means it in jest, "If you want me to calm down then why are your hands already on my belt?" The Monk feigns ignorance, "I don't know what you're talking about, it came undone of its own accord!" They both laugh, the Paladin stealing her lips again but she sits up careful not to break the kiss. Her hands reach around to pull the laces of the Monk's garment loose, the medical cotton loosening to hang limply around her arms, she has a moment of hesitation, "Is this okay? I don't want you to worry about me tonight, I don't want you uncomfortable, so just pretend you have a blindfold on and I will take good care of you, I promise." Adrienne blushes slightly at being exposed, but with the other woman's words she firmly nods, "I'm more than okay with this, we've had each other every night since I moved into the Garrison with you, tonight should be no different, lest you are ready for bed?" She asks softly, the Commander gives a soft shake of her head then quickly amends her mistake, "No love, I want you more than I can fathom." Lips colliding again the Paladin would instead press the other woman back into the bed, not going atop her but her arm carefully lowers the Monk letting her rest back gently, the other grasping the garment that keeps Adrienne's body away from her eyes. Once it's pulled all the way off she stands to look over the body so willingly given, a loving smile pulling to her lips, "I adore your body, and I adore you for sharing it with me." Moving to the doorway she would dim the lights, more for herself as she pulls the rest of her armor off. Coming back to the Monk she would blindly reach for her, Tiri swift to move where her hands reach, letting her feel her body only a moment so as not to get too excited. Grasping her hands she would lift them above her head, "Keep these here, I cannot have you grabbing hold when I need to keep myself together." The Monk nods, a small smile on her lips and a light blush on her cheeks once again, "It will be hard..." She states, Tiri giggles, "That's the point." And then it's silent, their lips coming together in a heated kiss, this one more than ready to lead elsewhere. Breaking from her lips the Paladin would kiss down her jaw, pausing to lick lightly up Adri's ear, a kiss pressed just behind it. Her hands are not idle, sliding down the toned body, one lightly grips her hip while the other presses beside the Monk's head to hold herself up. Tiri lets her silk covered body rest against the one below it, teasing the contact only slightly, her breasts running against her lovers. Kisses rain down her neck, a nibble given at the crook of it and she emits a noise like music to the Commander's ears, "Don't tease love..." Adrienne speaks in a desperate whisper, the other woman moving the hand from her hip to between her legs, two fingers wrapping around the base of her cock and slowly stroking back and forth, "But you know how I like to make you moan, baby." And moan she does, the first caress of her cock causing her to thrust her hips, pressing her member up against Tiri's body for that exquisite pressure, "P-please?" She asks hoarsely, obediently keeping her hands above her head. Tiri kisses down to the valley between her breasts, turning to suckle each one like a starved woman. Her weight shifts to her knees located between the Monks legs, her now free hand grasping the mounds and making the woman below her moan in bliss, her breath hitches when Tiri lets the nipple pop from her mouth then grasps the other breast with her hand. Spending quite the time stroking and sucking on Adri's breasts she would wait until a little pre dribbles out, the Monk near begging her to put her lips where she wants them. Never one to disappoint she kisses down her stomach, it's slow, deliberately holding back from letting the woman have what she wants. When she finally reaches the gleaming cock it's hard as a rock, her mouth descending to place a kiss on the tip, tongue flicking out to roll around it slowly. Adrienne's breath is fast now, her arousal heightened to almost unbearable, alas Tiri still moves slowly, lips and tongue dragging along the side of her shaft. A kiss is pressed to the base and she strokes the cock again while her mouth is occupied with sucking and licking Adri's balls. She moves slowly to the tip again, taking it into her mouth and letting her tongue roll over and over again as she sinks down, half of it now in her mouth as she lets it press into her throat, bobbing softly while working it deeper into her throat. Gasps and gentle thrusts are emitted by the Monk, her hand near reaching down to grasp the Paladin's hair. However she stops just before touching, remembering the rules. Instead she stretches up and moans out loud as she feels Tiri's nose press against her abdomen, "Ohhhhhhhh..." Wet noises fill the room as the cock is taken fully, in and out of the woman's mouth without issue as she deep throats Adrienne until she is about ready to explode, "Tiri, I can't hold it..." Instead of pulling off Tiriari would sink down deep and hum, vibrating the cock in her throat until she finally explodes. Adri cries out into the night as her love is released, shooting straight down the Commanders throat. Swallowing it all she would stay down on her for a moment later, slowly pulling up when she is sure you won't leak any onto the bed, "How was that?" She asks with a grin, thumb coming up to wipe her lips. The Monk sighs contentedly, a few twitches here and there in aftershock, "It was wonderful, I love you Tiri." Her eyes are heavy, trying to stay awake but she can't keep her body from coming down, "I love you too, princess, I'm going to check in with Belle, I would love to stay, but alas I have a duty to uphold and it was sorely ignored today." She means the best, Adri's hands gripping at her underclothing, "Stay until I am asleep?" She asks softly, the Commander unable to resist anything her love requests. Resting next to her she gently pushes to roll her over, sliding in close to her back. Pushing her arm underneath the woman's pillow and head she would let her other hand wrap around her side, "Until you sleep, now rest." She know it won't be long, but the way her body presses against the naked one next to her causes quite the stir down below. Taking a deep breath, she wills herself to calm down, small kisses placed against her lovers back as she falls victim to the world of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can only find one thing like it, Tiri, but you're not going to like it." The Warlock sits now with the Commander at the table replaced in the middle of the Town Hall, wine swirling slowly in their glasses as she sips lightly, "If it is what I think it is he has literally stolen her essence, something must have interrupted the cast because based on what you told me of the human, her entire soul is gone, and can only be released by the death of the Shaman." Tiri stares down at the wood, her lips pursed tightly while the goblet sits idly between her fingers, cupped carefully but hardly touched. Belle taps the table to grab her attention, offering a gentle smile, "I know this is hard for you, but I need you to let us in, we have to know what is going on, you can't go after this guy yourself." Tiri shakes her head, but a small smile is offered in return, "I fear I will have to go after Kilrogg himself to find this guy, only the best in his clan carry that tattoo. Fortunately they all gather around their Chieftain, and I already know his location." She's done quite the digging this woman, her many friends offering mountains of information on the way this clan works. Belithiri frowns, "You must not go by yourself, surely even if you call for a duel he wouldn't engage in fair ruling?" Tiri shakes her head, "I've already had it sealed and sent, I cannot wait for the Shaman to figure out he hasn't harmed her in the way he wished." The cup is set down and her arms cross tightly over her chest, jaw set with determination, "So we don't get any say in this?" The Commander and the Warlock both look to the door to find Duvaine, arms crossed tightly like her sisters, though it's most likely from the cold, "What are you doing up, Du? You were supposed to go rest." Shaking her head she would sit with the other two, taking the glass of wine offered by Belle, "Thank you, and I don't need rest when I know you well enough to know you weren't going to sit idly by if she had found an answer." Tiri scowls, but it carries no mirth, "Have you really thought about this Tiri? What if it is just a way to draw you and their Commander out in the open? And you stake all of our people so frivolously?" The Warlocks anger shows, but the Paladin does not waver, "I did not stake my people or the Garrison Belle-..." She is interrupted by Duvaine, "So you stake what? Because you wouldn't offer the people unless you knew you were going to win." Taking a deep breath she would shake her head slowly, "I offered... I offered up my own soul to use as he sees fit." A fist cracks into the table and it isn't of the elves, but Kuroku, "Ya know not what ya'v done, not a one in this place be here without ya. Should ya perish, this place be taken upon by sadness, notin' more would be done by the people but to be in misery." Still staring at the wood the woman lets her demeanor loosen a little, "Should it happen that way then so be it, the Garrison can be led by all of you, and it will go on as a sad day, not a sad life." Her voice is far away, her arms unfolding from in front of her, "I expect to hear back by tomorrow, I suspect I should probably sleep until then." They all rise, the Troll first to come and hug her close, "We can't be losin' ya Commander." She nods firmly, "Should they abide by the rules I will only duel the Shaman, should Deadeye get involved I know not the outcome. I am a strong Elf, but he is a strong Orc." The troll nods slowly, his hand stays on her shoulders, "Promise ya won't be doin' notin' stupid." Reaching up she playfully nudges his chin with her knuckles, "I promise." Another hug and she starts to walk past, only to be stopped by Belle, "Commander I-...Tiri... I never thought I would have to say this, but keep that stone close please... You have shown me such a kindness as taking me in and letting me be a part of your family here when no one else would have me, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." She wraps the Paladin up in a swift hug, a kiss placed against her cheek, "I'll see you in the morning, and we shall spend many more days together, don't worry." Tiri attempts comfort, the Warlock turns to head to her cave, hunched over as her hands hide her face. Turning for the door one more time she would spy Duvaine, her body trembling as Tiri gets closer, "I'm coming with you, you will need a healer, and you can't just go off on your own..." Eyes already watering it would near break the Commander, the woman swift to walk up and hug her twin tightly, "You cannot come where I go, for if I don't come back they will surely take you with me." She whispers into her sisters robe, carefully rubbing her back as she begins to cry against her shirt, "If I promise not to follow you, then you must promise to come back." Her tears are felt through the fabric, the other woman unable to find it in her heart to pull away as the Priest clutches her closer, "If only to settle your mind, I will try, but you know I don't make promises I can't keep." The words cause her to choke, her own tears falling at the reality that she could never come back to this place, "I love you Du, I know you will take good care of this place for me." This only causes her sister to pull her tighter, sobbing freely against her now. It takes a few minutes, but between Tiri's gentle words and the rubbing against her back she can finally calm down, "I need you to rest now, you will have to fight Adrienne back with everything you have I'm sure, but I cannot go without telling her." The Priest nods, lifting her head to rub her eyes, allowing the Paladin to swipe away her own tears, "I love you too, Tiri, do come back, would you?" She tries to act tough, a sad smile on her lips as she turns to escort her sister out. With one more lasting hug she would go back to her home, Tiri turns to look up at the Medical Ward where the only person who can stop her lays sleeping, a quiet snowfall starting around her.

Adrienne lays awake, the chill of an empty bed upon her as she tries endlessly to get comfortable. The door opens and she does not stir, not sure who it would be to come into the room so freely. Thankfully she has covered herself, but she is nude beneath the blankets and she cannot find her gown around her anywhere. The body comes closer, and the blind woman near panics, pressing herself against the wall, "It's okay beautiful, it's just me." The voice is recognized and she rolls over, opening the covers to invite her in, "You sound like you've been crying, what's wrong?" Adrienne could always read her lover, even if she couldn't see her she could hear it in her voice. Tiri tucks herself into the covers, her body naked as it presses against the other woman. "Adri baby, we need to talk..." Instead of responding the Monk searches for the Paladin's face, leaning forward and kissing her gently, "That's not a good way to start foreplay." Tiri chuckles, Adrienne grinning in kind at successfully cheering her up a little bit, "I only tease, you can talk to me about anything." The Commander tucks her face into the warm skin in front of her, breathing deeply as she does every time she gets this close, imprinting the sweet smell of her lover in her mind, "I have sent out a message, to duel the Shaman that's done this to you." The Monk nods slowly, her hands roaming up and down the woman's tense back to slowly rub the muscles, trying to get Tiri to relax, "Okay... and what does that entail?" Biting her lip she would roll onto her back, Adrienne follows though, determined to get the truth, "Come on, whatever it is we can take it on together." A small shake of her head and Tiri speaks, "You cannot come where I go, the heart of Hellfire Citadel will be difficult to come to, though should the terms of the duel be met I will not have a problem." Her hand lifts to run through her hair, Adri pressing even closer with the opening, "You are taking help, yes?" At Tiri's hesitation, she moves over the top of her, one leg swinging over her waist as she sits on what her panties cover, "You cannot go there alone, you will NOT go there alone." Her hands fall to her chest, as if it will keep the Paladin from leaving, "I will not allow it! You will not!" She pouts atop the other woman, a small voice reaching her ears moments later, "It is in the terms of the contract, if I go with others they can be killed on sight..." Adrienne rolls her hips, knowing the effect she would cause and happily inviting the bulge beneath her, "Love... it will not make me stay..." Tiri tries, but the other woman's lips mash to hers, hands roaming freely of up and down the body below hers, "B-b-baby..." She stammers, the Monk knowing all the weaknesses she has. Kissing slowly down her neck she would bite into the nape of it, rubbing back and forth against the bulge that continues to harden, Tiri moans softly. The Paladin grabs Adri's hips, pressing up against her as her control wavers. Feeling the Monk get hard also she would reach to rub the cock slowly, hesitating only a moment, "I can't... baby..." She loses her breath as Adri reaches down and pulls her member out, the cock springing out to bounce against her butt, "F-fuck..." She can't stop now, the soft skin against her member sending her to the clouds as Adrienne moves back and forth over the top of it. Moaning loudly she would hold tightly to the Monk, gripping her ass and spreading it slowly so her cock can get closer and closer to her tight center. Reaching back Adri would press the head up into her tight hole, slowly lowering herself on it as the Paladin comes undone. Breathing deeply she would sink down slowly until her ass presses against silky hips, letting her take her flower, like so many times before. Rolling her hips in tandem Adri's mouth falls open, Tiri lifting her hands to the breasts gently bouncing above her, squeezing and massaging as she moans into the dark room. Feeling the cock bouncing against her stomach one hand would reach down to grasp it and stroke up and down with her movements. The Monk still rolls her hips, leaning down to keep her cries quiet, kissing the other woman hard as she wills every piece of her to make the Paladin understand, "Stay with me..." She whispers against ruby lips. Tiri grabs Adrienne and pulls her down deep, ass resting against her, breath hitching, "Baby... I'm close..." The woman above her moves faster, the noises in the room louder as their bodies move together. Tiri grabs her hips roughly and pushes deep into her, releasing everything she has while her hand strokes the other cock even through her orgasm until her lover finishes on her stomach, moans filling the room even a while after as they come down. The Paladin wraps her arms around the love of her life and rolls them onto their side, taking a deep breath as she slowly pulls out of the exquisite body, small noises made from both bodies. Carefully cleaning herself up she would stay close, the Monk hardly letting her further than an inch away, she doesn't mind though, the closeness reminding her that she's not dreaming. Pressing against her love she would breathe slowly, "Beautiful..." Before she can even start to say anything else the Monk buries her face into her neck, "You won't go... I couldn't bear it if you were hurt because of me..." She cries quietly, bringing Tiri's hand up to wipe the tears away, "I couldn't bear it if I could take care of this and didn't, then if something terrible happened to you?" She frowns deeply, biting back her own tears, "I saw the other healer die, I watched her life get sucked away from her and it just floated to the clouds... just gone... I won't lose you Adri... I can't." They hug for a long while, the entirety of the day and some of the night catching up to both women as they quietly comfort themselves to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

At the first signs of light the horns sound, Tiri bolting upright and moving to the window. The noises are the horns of war, however, the single figure she spies coming to the gates holds up a pure white banner. She moves swiftly, getting her underclothing on within seconds and her armor on after a few more seconds, "I will return." She states at the shocked look of the Monk, "I'm sorry I have to rush off, but I promise I will come back." Moving to give her a swift hug she would hand her the garments long forgotten, "I love you." Adrienne nods firmly, not daring to try and stop her at the sounds she hears, "I love you too." Taking off towards the gates she would see the archers readying their bows, "Hold!" She screams, her hand lifting as she passes through the doors, running to the figure without any hesitation. Stopping in front of him she would offer a hand out, the Human actually smiling nervously, "I thought I was in the wrong place for a moment, and I was sure they would kill me." She chuckles softly, waving an arm out to her soldiers to stand aside, "Lower your weapons, I know this is highly unusual, but I have to consult with this man." They do as ordered, suspicious looks shot his way for a bit, but then an Orc approaches, one of the kindest in the Garrison, offering his hand out. "Welcome, any friend of our Commanders is a friend of mine." The older Orc offers a smile, Tiri translating to the confused Human, "Oh... well I didn't expect that, thank you." He takes the other mans hand and shakes it firmly, a smile returned as they continue on. "I've never seen a Horde Garrison." He states under his breath, looking around as they move up to the Hall, "Little cold." Tiri actually laughs at this, leading him into the Town Hall and to the table, introducing him to her advisors who are all well versed in Common. She explains what he is to her, what he is to the mission, all of them responding positively after seeing their wisest orc approach him and shake his hand. She makes sure to include him in the goings on, explaining everything from when they left each other to right now, including the theory Belle had of the curse, "We only wait for a messenger now..." She licks her lips, eyes moving to each of her friends around the table, "I must go with you, if I can get her life back, then I must help." His brows are stuck together in a stubborn look of determination, but the Commander shakes her head, "The terms have been set, you should be with your wife, it's been but a day or two and she could still be resuscitated if you get her to eat and drink soon enough." His eyes light up with hope, one she had not seen before, "If you do this kindness for me, I will march under your name anytime, and any place the moment you request it." Such a heavy offer is not given so often, Tiri feeling shock but she does not let it show, "My friend..." She lets her hand reach out, the Human taking it willingly as his eyes water, "My friend..." He repeats in her language, she smiles, "You are welcome here, we will let all know, but we have to await the messenger-..." Just as she is about to dismiss them an orc runs in, bouncing back and forth as he offers the letter out to Tiri, "From the Iron Horde." is all he says as he runs out and back to the fire. She holds her breath as she opens it, everyone else seems to do the same, "The terms of the duel have been accepted, and I must meet them in the Citadel before nightfall." She says softly, quickly translating for the Human who looks a little confused, obviously only knowing a little Elven. He nods firmly, a grave look on his face once an understanding is met, "Commander, I cannot ask you to do this in good conscience, your people need you." His head bows, but she rests her hand on his shoulder reassurance in her eyes, "My own heart is far too in this to stop now, the woman I love is in our own Medical Ward, struck down the same as yours, this will end... tonight." He nods, but his grave look doesn't leave, "May the light be with you..." He breathes, their hands clasping a last time, "Go, be with her, and by nightfall I hope this to be over." He nods firmly and pulls out his hearth, gone moments later. She looks to her advisors, a soft smile on her lips, "I'm no good at goodbye's." She states quietly, and they all stand, their hands clenching and thumping against their chests, "You will always be in our hearts, even if you cannot be here with us." They then salute her, and she salutes with them, "For the Horde!" They all yell, the woman bowing as small words of, "It was an honor working with you." and "We know you will conquer and return." sent after her as she goes out the door.

Duvaine was back in the Medical Ward moments after Tiri left, her eyes puffy and red, nose still sniffling every now and then. She and her sister were so much more than that, they were everything to each other at one time, best friends and confidants. They still were, but they allowed Adrienne into their hearts as well, and she could feel the sadness as she entered. Standing there and tying her garments she would make a little noise to announce herself, "Du..." The Priest freezes for a moment until Adri turns to look at her, face near the same as her own, "She is going to come back... right?" Duvaine moves to her, hugging her tightly as they both cry quietly with each other, "She will... she has to..." She breathes into the woman's hair, they stay like that for a while, until the Monk speaks up again, "What were the horns for?" She whispers, not quite trusting her voice. Duvaine releases her only a little, "A Human was approaching the Garrison, but it seems it was the same footprints that followed her yesterday, and he came all the way out here, for what I have no idea." She tilts her head at the look on Adrienne's face, "She told me of him yesterday, and he... he traveled all the way here? He must know by now that she is leaving, maybe he will go with her?" She sounds hopeful but it is dashed a moment later, "Unfortunately I saw the telltale light of a hearth." Moving slowly to the window she would take the Monk with her, not quite ready to let go of the warm comfort, "She stands alone... just outside of the Hall, staring at everything..." She feels the despair in the Priests voice, "It's like she really thinks this is the last time she will be-..." She chokes on her tears, resting her head on Adrienne's shoulder. The Monk holds her close, breathing to keep her own sadness at bay, knowing Tiri would be there any moment. Rubbing Du's back she would kiss her cheek, "We need to be strong for her now..." She whispers, the Priest nodding quickly, "We can do this, she will come back, there is nothing to be upset over." There is a knock at the door and Tiri presses it open a moment later, "There are my girls." She speaks softly, both of them almost falling apart right there, "Don't cry for me my loves, I will be back." The confidence in her voice almost convinces the women, walking slowly she wraps them both up in her arms, one on each side of her, "Come now, it's alright." She feels the wetness on both shoulders as they stay silent, holding them a while, "I feel like we've been doing this for a while now, this whole crying thing... how about we leave it at... I love you both, so much, both of you hold a special place in my heart, and if I can help it I will come back unscathed, unharmed, right back to the best place in the world." They still don't trust their voices, both of them simply holding her tightly. She presses a kiss to Duvaines head and releases her wrapped arm from around her, "I love you, Du." She whispers, kissing her twins cheek before she turns to give the other two a semblance of privacy. Adrienne presses closer, "Don't go..." She tries softly, her head lifting to try and look up at her, "I have to..." Is the reply, her hands gently sliding up and down her lovers back, "I already told you why, so now I will use my breath to tell you I will do my best, do not lose yourself should something happen, I mean it." Adri can feel the serious look she is receiving, nodding firmly, "I won't, because you will come back to me." Leaning up her lips are met, tears coming to mingle with her own. Before another word can be said the Commander pulls back, "I really have to go now." The Monk nods and slowly releases her, turning swiftly as the door shuts, hands hiding her face. Another set of arms wraps around her, and they both move and fall to the bed, comforting each other as they wait.


	6. Chapter 6

The flight is silent, her Panther feeling the somber mood and keeping her head cleared even as she lands in one of the worst parts of Tanaan, her rider dismounts even as the green wolves approach. She pushes forward, the Panther growling as she steps up beside her caretaker, but instead of coming back to her she offers her a treat and signals her to go home. The Panther is obedient, but she glides upwards and turns to watch as the Commander disappears, the orcs and wolves escorting her over the bridge and into the gates.

Tiriari looks around, the heavy stench of forged metal and smoke invades her nostrils as they lead her in. The turning gears and half burned bridges holding her weight easily but they sway with the heavy orcs tromping around on them. The deeper into the Citadel they get the more orcs follow them, a chant coming up and echoing "Gurz U Zan! Gurz U Zan!" They speak over and over until she finally comes to the dark room, Kilrogg Deadeye setting atop a fur covered throne, an Arakoa head at the top of it. She approaches, the orc's good eye looking her over, his hand waving to stop the chant, "Do you know what they say, puny elf?" He asks loudly, "They say Death to Elf! A great blow will come to your people today!" He yells, the orc roaring in return. She does not waver, her eyes never leaving his, "With all due respect, I am not here to pick a fight with you." She tries her best to keep her rage together, the orc nodding, "The terms of the duel shall be fairly met, I am an orc of my word, even if your worthless Horde think otherwise." He sits up straight, his hands coming together, "Bring out the Shaman!" His yells echo through the vast room, the heat making Tiri sweat as she watches the orcs part. Thunder flares at the Shaman's hands, his axe bright as he makes a show with it. The crowd comes back together and they form a huge circle, stomping and making the room echo even more as Tiri reaches up to tie her hair back, the sweat already dripping underneath her armor. She unsheathes her sword, a fire surrounding it as she readies herself for the call. Kilrogg waits a moment, letting the heat and noise rattle the Paladin a bit more before he stands and raises his hand. Silence is immediate just before he roars, "Go!" The Shaman moves first, charging forward with his axe above his head, bringing it down heavily but to predictably. Tiri dodges and whacks her sword against, sending him reeling just a bit. He swiftly turns and swings it out at her, the thunder shooting off of his hands towards her. A shield goes up without so much as a word, deflecting it to hit against another orc. The crowd roars and bellows, distracting her for a moment as they laugh and point at the now still orc. Jerking his body out of the way she turns back to the duel and nearly gets her leg chopped, slamming her blade against it just in time. The fire and thunder shoot out everywhere, sword and axe clashing again and again. Her body gets tired, but the thought of Adrienne keeps her going, she shoots a Judgement from the sky, the orc unable to fully dodge it as it shatters his shoulder guard to pieces. He staggers, a tattoo coming to view that sends Tiri into a flashback of the other day, this was the orc, it was him, and she could not lose. Her rage is obvious as she charges forward, swiping her sword at the axe which is knocked from his weakened hand. Disappearing from in front of him she moves swiftly, a moment later he feels his helmet loosen as the sword comes down but not in a way that cuts him. A second later she is back in front of him, his hand lifting to cast but she knocks it away, winds coming up but dying quickly as she grabs hold of his wolf helmet and rips it away. His eyes show fear, he had never seen anyone move as fast as this elf, but his nasty tricks were not so easily seen. Grabbing swiftly for his necklace that hangs low on his chest he would send a powder flying into her eyes, the elf crying out as she staggers backwards. He gets up and moves behind her, pulling out a dagger and quickly charging for the Paladin. She tries to cast a healing spell but the powder burns her eyes so heavily that she can't see anything but a blur of red and black, her mind unfocused. Then she feels it, the dagger stabs into her side, between the plates of her armor. Crying out she would cast the spell and her eyes clear, but the dagger still sits in her side, blood running down her body with the sweat that doesn't seem to end. Turning she can't stop her hatred from showing, the second he comes into view she shoots her hand out, grasping the terrified orcs throat. Lifting him effortlessly he would claw at her arm, reaching to try and smack at her head. Tiri's helmet falls to the floor, eyes a dark red unlike anything before. Even with his weight she holds him up, the man tearing off her bracer and trying to claw at her arm, nasty nails cutting into her skin as he feels death coming for him. An orb comes around her, his last attempt at a spell bouncing from it. He passes out and she drops his limp body to the floor, staring down at him. Turning to the Chieftain she would look up to receive his hand, but it doesn't come, his smile menacing of its own accord. She yanks the dagger from her side and turns to the orc, expecting to find him still on the floor. Sadly she is mistaken, a grave thing it is as he shoots a Lightning Bolt straight for her. The spell careens towards her and slams into her chest all in the same moment, it left her no time to move, no time to react. Tiri feels her heart stop, the sweat pouring off of her as she falls to her knees, the harsh taste of copper filling her mouth. She spits the blood out, trying to grab her bearings in her last moments but it just doesn't seem real. The orc who cheated her falls to his back before her, just out of reach. As her hands lift they clutch at her chest, her eyes feeling heavy as a dark cold begins to emerge from within. With a body too exhausted to continue, and a heart unbeating, she falls to the dirt, her bloody body only becoming more so. A fleeting though presses to her mind, the dagger was probably poisoned to keep the wound from sealing, her eyes close for a moment, but she grasps for a last breath. With it she would reach up and pull out a dark jewel, crushing it between her fingers, to feel a piece of her soul return, the breath coming to her lungs and her heart thumping hard in her chest once again. Alas, once her eyes open, she spies a wounded orc coming for her, axe raised high above his head.

Back at the Garrison Belle would have joined the two others, many waiting around the Medical Ward for word, knowing the Commander would contact the three at the top first. She speaks easily with them, their worries shared and comfort was given. Pressing a hot cup of tea in the Monk's hands then into the Priest's she would nibble on a cracker. A cart of fresh foods delivered though none of them seem to have the appetite for more than some thin meat and crackers. It is a real bonding time for them, all of their hopes and future dreams coming to light as they grasp for any conversation to occupy every minute that ticks by. It seems each of their futures involves the Commander in one way or another, and it also seems it doesn't go unnoticed, "Tiri will be back, with all of these people counting on her, she knows I will hunt all of the worlds beyond just to scold her if she doesn't." This draws a laugh from both Adrienne and Duvaine, a smile pulling to her lips. Once nightfall comes they really begin to get nervous, fidgeting and pacing around the room as they try to continue and keep their minds on other things. Without warning a hum sounds out into the room, Belle's pocket lighting up as she swiftly pulls out the stone within. Adri's heart pounds at hearing the familiar sound, Duvaine speaking slowly, "I know what it is... but why does it do that?" She had never tampered with them, luckily always able to rely on her healing and nothing more, "It... it means she is holding onto it..." Belle speaks softly, staring down at the black and green object with such focus, her eyes watering, "Oh Tiri, you can do this..." The normally dark stone holds a menacing eeriness as the three wait with bated breath, "Just holding it..." Belle says again, reassuring the other two and even herself. Suddenly the sound of glass shattering interrupts the humming, the stone cracking into pieces in her hand. Staring at it Duvaine shakes her head, back and forth back and forth, "No...no no no no..." Her eyes are immediately pools but she knows who it is she should be worried about. Turning to Adrienne she would see a look of shock on the Monk's face, her body fast as she feels her heart shattering just like the stone had. Shooting for where she thinks the door is she would race to grab it, two sets of strong hands stopping her, their arms wrapping tightly around her body to keep her still, "Let me go! Let me go! I have to do something!" She struggles, but to no avail, falling to her knees they go with her, hugging her tightly. Crying out into the silent night the sound makes everyone in the Garrison plead to the skies, Adrienne's cries above all else, grieving for her lost love.

The ax falls towards her, she knows she has to move, her tired body screaming at her with even the slightest movement. The wound at her side is unable to stop bleeding, she dabs it with her fingers and spies a green outline, if only she was able to focus, able to heal herself... instead she breathes out a single word, her Divine Shield appearing just as the weapon strikes. The blow breaks the wood and metal to pieces, sending the orc flying backward and against the wall. His brethren did not bother to block him from the hard walls, moving away to allow anything his way. Tiri rolls to her stomach, the dazed orc giving her the time to jerk upwards, sword in hand as she sprints for him. Blood drips from many places in her body, menacing red eyes causing him to whimper in fear, but she does not stop, stabbing her sword straight into his chest, straight through his body, getting it stuck into the wall. She holds the handle as he weakly tries to grasp at it, his hand finally resting atop hers, "Th-thank you... Elf... I have been tormented for far too long." She spits the blood filling her mouth to the floor, the only thing holding her up the blade as she watches his life slip away. Her eyes blur again and she tries to blink back the pain in them, her head shaking. A deep breath is taken, the Paladin reaching to his hand and taking his ring as the Warlock instructed. Her power is still immense as the adrenaline rushes through her, the other orcs stepping back to avoid the burning of the light. Crushing the ring in her hands she would hold it palm up as the souls inside find release, flying away with haste to find their bodies. Grabbing her sword she would yank it from the body, respectfully reaching down to shut his eyes after letting it fall without a care. Turning to Kilrogg she would stare up at him, almost sensing some hesitation from the Chieftain, "That was my best Shaman, Elf, you are lucky we've got a contract." His large teeth gleam as he tries a wicked smile, "Perhaps one day you will see the might we hold and come to the right side." With a wave of his hand, she would nod, sheathing her sword and limping away, knowing better than to let her mouth run at this moment. The powder continues to work in her eyes, keeping her mind occupied as she crosses past the gates. Mind still unable to gain focus she would make it just over the bridge, slow as can be, before she collapses to her knees, body hunched as she coughs harshly. Her hands grasp at her torso, the wound there still sending warmth down her side. The Commander looks up at the sky with a bloody but soft smile, "I won, Adri." She whispers as her body finally falls to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Still in the other two women's hold, Adrienne would have tried to struggle, never one to just quit. But her body suddenly freezes, a white light drifting down and into her body. Pushing through her chest the Monk takes a breath as if it were the first one she's ever taken in her life. Her eyes are wide and the other elves can only watch as the white swirls slowly then morphs back to the emerald it is supposed to be. Though her hair does not change back it doesn't seem to phase her, the woman blinking a few times to clear her vision. She smiles up at her friends, jumping up and grabbing them into tight hugs, all cheering and bouncing around. Adri suddenly feeling very exposed moves to where her clothing lay, putting it on rapidly. Pulling her long platinum hair back in a ponytail she would smile again, way to excited at the moment at finally being able to see. Her black top and black boots would highlight the pale skin, shoulder guards small but useful in a fight as they allow her maximum movement. Her hands hold onto the fingerless gloves she used for many a battle, and her ensemble altogether makes her look deadly, but sexy as hell. Looking to the others she would lose her smile in a second, the two staring out the window with longing on their feature, "Is she... is she coming back?" Duvaine dares to taint the silence with an awful thought, but it needed to be voiced, "Let's go outside and see." Adrienne offers, trying to be positive even when the outlook is grim. Belle nods and all three head down, opening the doors to a huge crowd around them, all smiling and cheering at finally seeing Adri back in good health. A few dare ask her of Tiri, but she has no answer, "She will be here soon." Offered instead of what her mind dreads. Looking to the center of the Garrison she would breathe slowly, the cold not bothering her as she has become accustomed to it. A second later and they are all looking to where she does, a moment of silence spreading over the crowd. A small light appears, blue and bright, growing, twirling, small sparks fly from it as finally the body it holds appears. A few screams are heard and Adrienne is the first to run, pushing through the crowd to find the body of her love there on the ground before her. Quick to her training she kneels beside her, chanting until a Life Cocoon wraps around her, lifting her from the ground as it tries to heal her wounds. Duvaine runs up next to her and kneels as well, the blood of her sister tainting the ground and still dripping as the poison fights to keep it open. Her hands crush to the ground, a Circle of Healing appearing to add force behind the cocoon. Belle moves up now, spying the still dripping wound she would set her hands ablaze, the fire moving to sear the wound, cauterizing the poison from pulling her skin open any longer. And Adri, though her cocoon holds tight, would offer up a comforting Enveloping Mist, the cool touch relieving the burns and healing the Commander thoroughly. The gold, red, and green surrounding Tiri all disappear at the same time, the sphere of light resting her down on the ground slowly, facing away from them. She breathes, but as they kneel they hesitate to touch her, the Monk being the first to grasp her lovers shoulder and roll her to face them. Tiri's eyes fly open and she gasps into the cold night, the crowd immediately exploding in applause, cheers, tears, shouts of 'hoorah', and 'they did it'. The Commander doesn't seem to notice, her eyes only on Adrienne as she leans up and kisses her gently. A few catcalls are given at that, and both of the elves smile against each other. Suddenly, she is plowed into by the other two, all of them crushing her into a giant hug. She pats their backs and laughs, hugging them all back in return, "Come now, lets get off the floor and go speak with some privacy." All four of them stand, Tiri a bit wobbly, so Adri sends another cocoon her way, this one carrying her all the way up to the Medical Ward and inside. Turning to the crowd she would address them accordingly, "I know you all want to hear the tale, but you will have to wait until the morning, she needs her rest as she has done a great service for us all, and dealt a huge blow for the Horde!" They all cheer at this, fists shooting upwards as the crowd roars in celebration, she would smile at them, her hand waving out, "Celebrate for her, and tomorrow she will celebrate along with us." The crowd breaks out in songs, celebration going on and on, deep into the night.

Tiri is floated all the way to the elevator, her legs swing a little bit, "Guys... I can walk..." She laughs, her joy contagious as they all join along with her. When the elevator stops she would swing her legs down again, "Seriously though, I can..." Adrienne tsks at her, the Paladin crossing her arms and pouting a little, "Ohhhh..." Belle would push her lips out at her, "Pout all you want Tiri, we thought we lost you, and you can just suffer through us babying you a bit for the scare." She takes out the broken soul stone, throwing it in the trash, but not until the Commander spies it. She would throw her head back, the green magic lowering her onto the bed that once occupied her love, "I'm fine you guys!" She keeps her arms crossed and moves her legs over the side, but under the scrutinizing glare of her sister, she does not move. They pull up chairs and sit around her, awaiting the tale they want to hear. Tiri holds nothing back, her every feeling poured out on them as she vividly describes everything. When she gets to the part where the dagger impales her, Adri would shoot up from her seat, curling up next to her to slowly run her fingers through her hair. Tiri purrs at the gentle touch, turning to kiss her cheek before continuing. When she gets to the part where she collapsed outside of the bridge she would clap her hands, "And you know the rest, you all saved me back there, I felt the grip of death coming for me." Her now ungloved hands open palm up, gesturing for the other two to come closer, they obey and each one grasps a hand, Adrienne still holding onto her arm, "I am so lucky to have all of you..." She whispers up to them, Duvaine the first to respond, "And we are lucky to have you, your life is on the line every day for us, and I don't think I ever thanked you for that." She bends, hugging her twin tightly as a few small tears escape one last time. Standing she would slap Tiri's shoulder, "Don't you go doing that again either." They laugh softly, the Priest heading for the door, "I believe Adri has been waiting for time with you, so I will go finally rest, see you guys in the morning." Nodding firmly Tiri would smile after her sister, looking up to the Warlock who has been mostly silent but clings tightly to the Paladins hand, "I thought you were gone, Tiri, and it was the saddest moment I've ever felt in all my years, I agree with her, don't go doing that again, I think that was enough despair to last a lifetime." Tiri would stand slowly, her arms wrapping around the Warlock with a smile, "I wouldn't dream of it, Belle, I want you to get some rest too, please come see me tomorrow, I'm sure the boss won't allow me to leave this place until she's sure I've not another wound to heal." With a wry grin, the woman would bow, kissing Adrienne's cheek gently, "Your boss has been through much emotional turmoil as well, you best take good care of her." A wink is offered, the woman leaving the other two alone and slightly blushing. Sitting back down heavily Tiri would have already removed her armor, the black outfit foregone for one of the hospital gowns. Adri stands to gather up her clothing, the rips and the heavy smell of blood invade her senses. She would drop them in the trash bin, washing her hands as she tries to fight back her tears. Feeling arms wrap around her from behind she would turn swiftly in them, holding onto her lover tightly, "I can't believe you..." She whispers, the Paladin breathing slowly, "I would do it a million times over if I knew it was for you." She doesn't let the Monk finish her thought, leaning down she gently kisses her on the lips, savoring every second she has with this woman. Breaking her lips away she would pull her back to the bed, laying down and inviting her into the covers with a wave of her hand. Adrienne is quick to take the offer, pressing into Tiri, finding comfort and relief in feeling her there, "I would never ask you to." She whispers again, the Commander holding her close as she shakes her head, "You would never have to ask, I would do it simply because you are my everything." The lights go out with a wave of Adri's hand, a smile pulling to Tiri's lips as they kiss for a long while. Their breathing synchronizes and the Paladin falls victim to her bodies wishes as her eyes grow heavy. There, as the sun descended from the sky, lay two lovers, willing to go the distance for each other, willing to take any steps as long as it is together, and willing to die for each other should that be the cost. Tiri's heart swells, her tears forming as she holds her love closer, the silence in the room deafening until it is interrupted, lips releasing her words of their own volition, "Marry me..."

THE END


End file.
